The present invention relates to the field of desktop computers and more specifically to a chassis for a desktop computer wherein a logic board chassis is removably affixed within a computer monitor unit. The predominant current usage of the present inventive modular logic board chassis is in desktop computers for home and office use, wherein it is desirable to have a tidy and compact package while retaining serviceability and other desirable aspects of appearance and functionality.
Small computer systems generally have at least the following three features; a computer processor unit, a monitor, and a keyboard. Other features, such as a mouse, a removable disk drive, and the like, may optionally be provided. Of the first three listed features, it is known in the art to combine two, or even all three, of these in a single housing, although the computer processor unit, monitor and keyboard are also frequently provided each in its own separate housing. An advantage of separate segregated components is that each such component is readily accessible for adding to or removing subcomponents therefrom. Moreover, if one of such segregated components fails, it can more easily be serviced and, if necessary, replaced. Indeed, a segregated component can easily be temporarily replaced while a failed component is serviced. In short, separate components provide a greater degree of flexibility.
On the other hand, more integrated units provide several distinct advantages. First, such units can be made more attractive to better fit aesthetically into a home or office environment, and such systems also generally take up less overall space. Moreover, the number of external connections and cables are minimized. External cables are generally unsightly and provide an additional source off failure in that the cables and connectors readily come loose and/or are damaged as components are moved around. Also, for many users, the very fact that there is no need to figure out where external cables are to be connected is, in and of itself, a primary advantage.
It would be useful to find a way to maximize the advantages both of segregated and integrated type computer systems. However, to the inventors"" knowledge, no method or apparatus for adequately accomplishing this has existed in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an integrated computer wherein components thereof are easily removed and replaced.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a computer device which is aesthetically pleasing.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a computer which requires a minimal number of external connections.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a computer which can be easily upgraded by an end user.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a computer which is economical to produce and reliable in operation.
Various embodiments of the present invention achieve one or more of the above listed objects and/or provide one or more of the advantages listed herein. These objects and advantages of the invention should not, however, be construed as essential elements of the present invention. In fact, it should be understood that various embodiments might provide only a subset of the possible objects and/or advantages without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention.
Briefly, the preferred embodiment of the present invention is a computer housing generally resembling a monitor housing, having a monitor and power supply integral therein. A computer chassis sheet metal structure having active computer components Hathereon is removably affixed within said computer housing. Electrical connections are made within the chassis and, additionally, a user accessible panel of the chassis has connecting jacks such that external components may optionally be connected thereby. In the particular embodiment of the invention described herein, the chassis further has provision for affixing thereto an auxiliary mass storage device. According to the present inventive structure, electromechanical interference (xe2x80x9cEMIxe2x80x9d) and thermal considerations are optimized to provide a maximum of cooling with a minimum of radiated and conducted emissions. The invention allows assembly of a computer by simply adding the chassis to a display enclosure, making the electrical connections, and attaching a plastic cover. It also allows easy removal of the chassis to enable service or upgrade to the unit, and allows the chassis to be separately tested before assembly into the computer.
It is an advantage of the present invention that high component density is achieved, thus allowing a relatively compact computer device.
It is another advantage of the present invention that chassis connectors are readily accessible, thus providing for the attachment of test equipment, or the like.
It is a further advantage of the present invention that major components of the computer can be readily temporarily and/or permanently replaced.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention that a computer can be made to be aesthetically pleasing while maintaining the accessibility of component devices therein
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become clear to those skilled in the art in view of the description of modes of carrying out the invention, and the industrial applicability thereof, as described herein and as illustrated in the several figures of the drawing. The objects and advantages listed are not an exhaustive list of all possible objects or advantages of the invention. Moreover, it will be possible to practice the invention even where one or more of the intended objects and/or advantages might be absent or not required in the application.
Further, those skilled in the art will recognize that various embodiments of the present invention may achieve one or more, but not necessarily all, of the above described objects and advantages. Accordingly, the listed objects and/or advantages are not essential elements of the present invention, and should not be construed as limitations.